digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seraphimon
Seraphimon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. He is the Mega form of Patamon and one of the Three Celestial Digimon that preserves the balance of the Digital World. Like his previous forms, he is an extremely powerful and High Ranking Angel. His blue and silver armor is so strong that evil attacks just glance aside. His attacks are anything but heavenly to his ill-fated enemies. Those that dare oppose him are dealt with attacks that completely obliterate his foes. Seraphimon also has an evil counterpart known as ShadowSeraphimon Digivoluton * Fresh (Baby I) - Poyomon * In-Training (Baby II) - Tokomon * Rookie (Child) - Patamon * Champion (Adult) - Angemon * Ultimate (Perfect) - MagnaAngemon * Mega (Ultimate) - Seraphimon Attacks * Strike of the Seven Stars (Seven Heavens) - Seraphimon fires seven great orbs of holy energy to all evil. * Hallowed Knuckle(Divine Break) - Fire an electrical ball of crackling lightning from his fist. This attack has been used in Digimon Rumble Arena. * Hallowed Ascension - Calls down a powerful bolt of lightning. Appearances Hurricane Touchdown/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digi-Eggs * Voiced by Dave Mallow. Seraphimon appeared when Cherubimon had reversed time, transforming the new DigiDestined into toddlers. In an effort to stop him, Angemon and Angewomon drew upon all their energy and Digivolved to their Mega forms. Seraphimon and Magnadramon used all their energy to create the Golden Digi-Eggs, to empower the other Digimon, enabling them to defeat Kokomon. Seraphimon released the Digi-Egg of Miracles and then he and Magnadramon were cut down by Cherubimon and he reverted to Patamon. Digimon Frontier * Voiced by Jamieson Price(US) and Nobuyuki Hiyama(JP) With the demise of the Ancient Warriors, Seraphimon, along with the other Celestial Digimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon, were chosen to restore peace to the Digital World. Seraphimon was charged with the making of the laws for all Digimon to follow and was also given the Light and Wind Legendary Warriors Spirits (that were left by the Ancient Warriors) to guard. The Digital World was returned to peace. However, it did not last, as Cherubimon became corrupted by Lucemon. Seraphimon was easily defeated by his former comrade and was sealed in his Crystal Castle until the DigiDestined revived him. But, in his newly-awakened and weakened state, he was defeated by Mercurymon and had his Fractal Code taken. As a Digi-Egg, Seraphimon was under Bokomon's care until he got his Fractal Code back. Seraphimon's Digi-Egg then hatched and Seraphimon was reborn as Patamon. V-Tamer During Neo's invasion upon his castle, Lord Holy Angemon Digivolved into a Seraphimon to do battle against Arcadimon in his Rookie stage before he Digivolved to his Champion stage and took out Seraphimon, De-Digivolving him. Digimon World 2 You can gain Seraphimon through digivolution Digimon World 4 Seraphimon is seen after you turn on the security system in the Main Lobby. Digimon Rumble Arena Seraphimon appears when Patamon digivolves to mega form. He can also be unlocked for vs battle by beating Reapermon using Patamon Digimon Battle Spirit Version 1.5 Seraphimon and Ophanimon appear in version 1.5 with their partners TK and Kari Digimon Story Seraphimon evolves from MagnaAngemon. Trivia * He is named after the Seraphim, one of a class of celestial beings described in the Book of Enoch. * The relation between him and Ophanimon seemed to border on the fans' impression on Takari, as both Seraphimon & Ophanimon's earliest forms, Patamon and Gatomon, were T.K. Takaishi & Kari Kamiya partners in the Adventure series. Ironically, it was this relationship between the two that was one of the reason for Cherubimon's corruption as Zoe figured out Cherubimon may have had feelings for Ophanimon. These feelings of jealousy were the reason Cherubimon only attacked Seraphimon. Cherubimon was only stopped from dealing the deathblow to Seraphimon when Ophanimon pleaded and sacrificed her freedom for Seraphimon's life. Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family